Kickin' It On Our Own: Alternate Ending
by 88Madison88
Summary: Here is an alternate ending for the latest episode Kickin' It On Our Own! I wanted more Kick and Hurt/Comfort, so I decided to make my own fix about the ending. :) Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!


**Heyyyyyy! OMG! I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated! :( Ive been super busy with school and stuff. But To make it up to you guys, I am uploading this one-shot about the latest episode Kickin' It On Our Own PLUS a new chapter for "I'll Protect You" :D Chapter 3 of "I'll Protect You should be out later tonight! I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot! It's my first one-shot ever, so no flames! **

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was walking in the mall thinking how everything is now back to normal. Milton and Jerry are back at Seaford High, Eddie quit dance class, (Thank goodness! That boy was not made to mambo, do the cha-cha, or any other form of dance.) and we won the Dojo. Yup everything is back to normal. Well almost everything. Kim and that stupid pretty boy Brett are together. I can't believe Kim has a boyfriend. When I first found out, It felt like time stopped.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I saw Kim in the Cafeteria with Grace and the pep squad. Grace was just finishing her failed attempt at insulting me when Kim looked over and saw me. She looked up at the squad and said "Girls, take a Five ."

I walked up to her. Wow, she was so beautiful. in her uniform. Her hair was in a blue ribbon and just looked cute. Just...Perfect. Okay, I'll admit I have a crush-no. Love, Kimberly Crawford. So sue me. Anyway, I fazed back into reality. "Hey Kim," I said nervously "how ya been?"

She looked at me and said simply. "I'm fine." and goes back to putting her pom-poms in her bag. I noticed she wasn't as talkative as she normally is. Weird.

"Did you get my message about tonight?"

She hesitates. "Uh, yeah. I can't make it, sorry."

How can she not make it? I mean, this is important to Rudy. This is the only way she can see Rudy! 'It was also important to you too.' my inner voice said. 'maybe even more important than seeing Rudy. This was the only way to repair your friendship with Kim.'

I tried to convince her to change her mind. "Come on, it's for Rudy, it sounds important!"

"Well staying connected was important but that didn't happen either" She said loudly, sounding hurt. Ouch. That hurt a bit. I started to feel guilty for not keeping in contact with her or the guys but it wasnt completely my fault! She had something to do with it too! and so did everyone else.

"It wasn't just me, we all went in different directions"

The next thing that Kim said made my heart stop and literally shatter.

"We lost the dojo Jack, but I didn't think we'd lose each other."

'Neither did I.' I thought, looking down at my feet.

Suddenly the door opens and I saw this kid in a red shirt with spiked black hair. Kim looked over and smiles at him.

"Kim. When you're done with practice we'll go grab a slice." Wait...

"Oh, uh Jack this is Brett he's my..."

Kim, please don't say what I think you're gonna say! PLEASE don't say it!

"Boyfriend."

And she said it. She has a boyfriend. I felt like I was going to cry. And I, Jack Brewer, do not cry over girls. All I managed to get out was "I'll see you around." and walked out of the cafeteria.

I then heard Grace say "Gimme an Awk gimme a Ward! What do ya got?! AWKWARD!" and she left the cafeteria with the rest of the squad.

Man, I know Kim and her are friends but Grace can be such a BITCH! I looked back at Kim and see her smiling with Brett. She looked really happy with him. I glanced at the bracelet that Kim gave me over three months ago. I hadn't taken it off ever since she gave it to me.

"I shouldve kissed you when I had the chance." I said out loud in a quiet voice, making sure that she didn't hear me. "I should've told you that I love you. And now I'll never get to say it." I then walked out the school, letting one lone tear that I never thought I had, trickle down my face.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

But It's perfectly fine. Even though I still have feelings for Kim, I still care about her and what she wants. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. She's still my best friend and that's much better than not having her in my life at all. I almost lost her and I wasn't going to lose her again.

Suddenly, I heard someone say "You slut! I knew there was someone else!" that voice sounded oddly familiar.

Then screaming and crying echoed throughout the mall. It sounded like Kim. I ran as fast as I could and saw the most shocking thing in my life. Brett was beating Kim. He had her by the collar of her shirt and she had a black eye. I was soon overwhelmed with rage and adrenaline.

I ran as fast as I could and caught Brett's fist, protecting Kim from another punch in the face. "Don't you dare touch her, you bastard!"

He dropped Kim and tried to attack me. Unfortunately for him, he was too stupid to remember that I'm a black belt. I blocked all his kicks and punches and send a side kick to his chest. He fell to the ground, coughing. I picked him up by his shirt and whispered to him.

"Y'know, I never liked you, and that was because I was jealous. But now I have a good reason to hate you. If I ever catch you near Kim again, you will pay." I tightened my grip on his shirt. "Got it?"

He nodded his head frantically and I dropped him to the pavement. He scrambled to his feet and ran out of the mall. I ran back to Kim, who was sitting against the plant in the middle of the courtyard.

She hugged her knees, and sobbed quietly. I sat next to her and pulled her into a tight hug and she quickly responded. Still hugging her, not wanting to let go, I asked her what happened. She began to tell me everything that happened. And I mean everything.

**Kim's POV**

"Kim, what happened?" Jack asked, still gripping me into the tight, protective hug. I looked up and he wipes my tears away with his thumb. I sighed and began to tell him what happened with Brett and me. The thing was, this wasn't the first time he hurt me.

_**FLASHBACK #1**_

"I should've kissed you when I had the chance." I looked away from Brett to see Jack quietly talking to himself. "I should've told you that I love you. And now I'll never get to say it."

What? He loves me? Wow. I thought he only thought of me as just a best friend. I then realized that I didn't love Brett Favors. I loved Jack Brewer.

When he walked out of the Cafeteria, I tried to go after him, but I felt someone grab my arm in a death grip. It was Brett. He had this angry look on his face that I never saw.

"Ow!" I said. "Brett, let go that hurts!"

"I thought I told you not to speak to him anymore." he said bitterly.

"I can't not speak to him Brett, he's my best friend!"

"WAS your best friend. What happened when Jack stopped talking to you, huh? Who came crying to who?"

I looked around and saw that no one is there. Brett and I were alone. "Brett, I'm sorry! Please don't be upset!"

He let go of my arm, leaving a purple bruise due to his grip. He walked away from me and to the door. Now I was confused, didn't just minutes ago he said we were going to go get a slice?

"Hey!" I said, following him. "Where are you going?"

He looked over, glaring at me. "Home."

"What?" I said confused "But I thought-"

"Well I just realized that I didn't have any money."

"But you have your wallet in your hand." I said hurt.

"Yeah. I'll see you later Kim."

I walked closer to him, trying not to let him see me cry. "but you will call me right?"

"Sure." he said obviously still pissed off. "Whatever." and leaves.

When he exited out of the cafeteria, I let the tears fall, but soon I realized that something positive came out of this situation.

"Well, at least I can go see Jack, Rudy and the guys." I said, smiling to myself.

I got my bag from the floor and exited the building, excited that I was going to see my friends. But I had to make sure that they didn't see my bruised wrist. Oh well, a little ice and cover up will do the trick.

_**END OF FLASHBACK #1**_

Jack took my arm and wiped away the cover up on my wrist. It still showed a bruise, but it was better than it was before. He looked at me with sheer terror and anger through his chocolate orbs. But his expression softened a bit when he asked "Is that all he did, I mean, he only hurt you once right? You know, before you broke up with him?"

Biting my lip to keep myself from crying, I shook my head no.

"Oh Kim..." Jack pulled me into another tight hug.

"The other time he abused me was after I went to see you guys at the restaurant. It wasn't physically though. It was verbally."

Jack rubbed my back and placed a gentle kiss on my head after I placed my head into his chest.

_**FLASHBACK #2**_

I walked back home after the dinner with Rudy. I wish that everyone would just get together again and everything could go back to normal.

When I got to my house, I went to my room and was going to get ready for bed. Soon, I felt something vibrate in my pocket and take out my phone. I saw that Brett had tried to call more than 10 times. Although I knew he was gonna be upset, I decided to call him. He answered after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Where the hell were you?!" he yelled into the phone. I pulled my phone away from my ear, due to his loud voice. "I've tried to call you for hours! Why didn't you answer your phone?!"

"I was out with friends." I said blankly. "Why are you being so protective?"

"You were with Brewer and those losers weren't you?! I thought I told you that I don't want you to see them!"

Okay, now I was pissed. Brett might be my boyfriend, but he can't tell me what to do when it comes to my friends.

"First of all they aren't losers! They have names y'know! And second, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Shut-up you c**t! I can do what ever I want! You're just a slut! That's probably why you went out with those bastards! To sleep with them!"

Suddenly there was silence. Tears began rolling down my cheeks and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop them.

Even though I couldn't see Brett, I knew he was shocked about what he just said.

"Oh my God... Kim! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean any of that! I-"

I hung up the phone and threw it across the room. Thankfully it didn't crack or break, but I really couldn't care less.

'What have I gotten myself into?' I thought.

Suddenly my phone rang. This time I knew it wasn't Brett, 'cause my ringtone was saying. "It's Rudy Rudy Rudy! Pick up your phone!"

"Hello?"

"Kim, get to the mall. I need to talk to you and the guys. Now." He didn't sound happy. Something tells me that the guys and I were in a bit of trouble. I told him I would be there in a few minutes, cleaned myself up and headed out the door.

**_END OF FLASHBACK #2_**

I looked over at Jack and saw that his eyes were glazed over with tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

He wiped his eyes and looked at me. "Because I feel so guilty for letting you go out with him. And I'm also upset that you didn't tell me he was abusing you!"

I looked at him and shrugged. "Jack, It's not your fault. It was mine. And you shouldn't care about my issues. No matter what they are."

**Jack's POV**

Is she crazy? Does she know how much I care about her? How much I LOVE HER?! I have to tell her. It's now or never.

"God, Kim do you know how much I care about you?! I never want anything bad happen to you! My life would never be the same without you! I love your hair, I love your eyes, I love your personality, I LOVE YOU!"

Kim looked at me shocked. Tears began to well up in her eyes and looked down, smiling shyly. "You do?"

I cupped my hands around her cheeks and kissed her softly. I felt like the world around us just disappeared and sparks flew around us. After we thought are was necessary, we reluctantly pulled away.

"Does that answer you're question?" I said smiling.

She looked at me with tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes." She engulfed me in a hug and whispered in my ear. "I love you too."

We both stood up, not taking our eyes off each other for one second.

"Hey, you know what? Instead of going to practice, you wanna go get some pizza?"

She laughed. "We're gonna blow off practice just so we can have a..."

I cut her off with a gentle kiss and smiled at her before saying. "A date."

We both smiled and were just about to walk to the pizza place, but Rudy came out of the dojo shouting. "Hey! What are you guys doing?! Practice just started 10 minutes ago!"

"Oh no!" I said to Kim. "Run!"

I took my newly girlfriend's hand and we ran away laughing, not looking back at our annoyed sensei.

* * *

**Phew! That was a LONG one-shot! LOL! I hope you guys enjoyed it! "I'll Protect You" should be up by tonight. Tell me what you think of this one-shot and if I should do others! :D  
REVIEW! :D**


End file.
